The Odd One Out: The Story of Wolfpaw
by Echoblaze
Summary: He wasn't the same as everyone else. In a world where having powers was normal, he had none. Yet, he is the main focus of the leader and medicine cat. Young apprentice Wolfpaw must find a way to prove himself without powers to secure his place among Streamclan
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone above a dense forest. The sound of rushing water echoed through the quiet area. Almost every cat was asleep, except for one..A reddish brown she-cat was padding around a den where she was alone. Her stomach was bothering her badly and she didn't know if she should go and wake Meadowshine. She should have sensed it by now if she was ready for her kits to come.

"Should I?" She asked aloud

A few rustling leave told her that the medicine cat was awake. In a few heartbeats, a sharp pain shot through her stomach, causing her to stagger. She gasped for breath as she regained her balance. Another pain shot through her, this time making her fall. Luckily, she landed on the moss that she used as a nest.

"Redberry?"

She looked up and saw the black/white coat of Meadowshine. She smelled strongly of herbs as the she-cat walked in.

"You felt it?" She asked

"Of course. I couldn't fall asleep, for the pain kept me up." The elderly she-cat mewed gently

Herbs rolled out onto the ground next to Redberry. A sharp pain rain through her belly as she yowled loudly. She didn't care if she woke anyone, this pain was unbearable.

"Here, have this before the kits come." Meadowshine told her

Redberry grabbed the terrible smelling herbs and swallowed them as fast as she could. She heard a rustling and a ginger cat came in the nursery. She recognized it as Sandpaw, Meadowshine's apprentice. The young tom looked over at her and then his mentor.

"Can I? She looks like she's in a lot of pain."

"No..Not unless I tell you too. Go help her deliver the first kit."

Sandpaw merely nodded and headed behind Redberry. She yowled again as Meadowshine said,

"Push as hard as you can. The first kit is almost always the hardest."

She did as she was told and pushed. She gasped once as she went limp for a moment. She then pushed again and let out a screech as Sandpaw said,

"First one's here!"

"Is..Is it okay?" Redberry asked

"He'll be okay when I finish over here."

A son..She had a son. She wondered who he looked like. Her or her mate, Stonefoot. She heard mews come from outside the nursery as Meadowshine walked over to her belly. She felt the gentle paws on her sore stomach and she sighed as her head fell to the ground.

"Okay..There's one more." She meowed

"It hurts." Redberry told her

"It always does. Sandpaw..Do you have enough energy?" She asked

"Yeah!" The pale cream tom exclaimed

"Do a quick relief of pain. Place your paws on her belly-"

Redberry's cry split through the air as another ripple of pain came through her. Sandpaw's paws were placed on her belly and Redberry's sharp pain began to dull. She heard a gasp as the tom's paws were removed.

"Are you okay?" Meadowshine asked

"Fine...She was in a lot of pain." Sandpaw replied

"Alright, this one will be easier since the pain will be gone for a bit. Just push as hard as you can and then you'll be done."

She pushed again, less pain coming through her. She felt something nuzzle against her belly and took it that it was her first kit.

"Redberry? Redberry? Are you okay?"

Stonefoot's mew startled her. She caught a glimpse of the gray tom before a cream striped she-cat stepped in front of him. Her fur was being whipped around by the wind.

"You will sit and wait for Meadowshine's clearance."

"But Feathersong.." Stonefoot's response trailed off

"You _will _wait for Meadowshine's clearance." She repeated

"Okay.."

The elder turned around and nodded toward the she-cats. Redberry gave another push and finally gasped as she could push no more.

"Another tom!" Sandpaw told her

"Great.." She whispered

Her head fell to the moss as another body was placed by her belly. More herbs were placed by her mouth and she shoved them away.

"They'll help with your milk. Do it for them, they're starving."

She smiled at the thought of her two sons and quickly lapped up the herbs. The sharp tang was covered by a sweeter scent and she purred as it went down her throat. Meadowshine nodded toward Feathersong and the elder stepped back to let in Stonefoot, who was sitting there with wide eyes. The gray tom got up and joined his mate and sat next to her.

"What are they?" He asked

"Two toms." She answered

She looked up to see her kits. One was a beautiful red tom with her pelt color and Stonefoot's flattened muzzle. The other tom has Stonefoot's dark gray pelt. He had her slim tail and sharp pointed ears.

"What do you want to name them?" She asked

"Well..The red tom I'd like to name Flamekit." He said

"That'll be perfect." She replied

"What about the gray one?"

"I'd like Wolfkit."

She said nothing more..She liked the name and knew it'd be a perfect one for her little gray tom.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfkit awoke to a happy mew coming from right next to him. He looked up, his eyes still blurry from sleep. The red furred face of Flamekit was right in front of him, the wide amber eyes alive with happiness.

"Wolfkit! Wolfkit!" He exclaimed

"What is it Flamekit?" Wolfkit asked

"Oh don't act so tired! You've been sleeping for so long and I let you sleep some more! Oakleaf's been telling me some stories about when he had his power and I kinda got bored."

Wolfkit slowly got up, stretching his body in the process. His pelt was matted from countless days of being ignored. He shifted in his spot and finally decided to groom his pelt. His tongue rasped over the gray fur and smoothed it out. The rustling of his mother told him she had awoke too. He felt something lick his side and found Redberry's head near his belly. She was helping him groom now. He didn't mine. He'd be done faster!

"Really Wolfkit?" Flamekit asked

When he finished, Wolfkit padded toward the red furred tom and jumped on top of him.

"Gotcha!" He shouted

He tumbled around on the ground with Flamekit and the two toms playfully growled and batted at each other.

"Wolfkit! Flamekit!"

Wolfkit stopped and looked up. A tortoiseshell she-cat was running over happily. Her gray eyes were vibrant with happiness.

"Hey Ivykit." Wolfkit replied

Another she-cat ran next to her. A black furred one with green eyes stood next to her. Wolfkit recognized her immediately as her sister, Thornkit.

"Brownstorm just took us out for a while. He showed us the stream by the Stormclan border! It looked so cool and he even caught us a fish!" Ivykit exclaimed

"Lucky! Redberry says we can't leave camp till we're apprentices. That's not for another moon!" Flamekit shouted

"The warrior code agrees with me."

Wolfkit jumped as the red furred she-cat padded out of the den. Her tail lashed once to show her agitation as she sat next to Flamekit.

"Well...Why did they get to go?" He asked

"Because Poppysong knows that they'll be safe. Also, they're almost ready for their apprentice ceremonies." She replied

Wolfkit felt something hit his leg and saw Ivykit motioning for him to follow. He left Thornkit with Flamekit and followed her toward the entrance.

"I told Brownstorm you would come. Do you want to?" She asked

Wolfkit almost nodded, but he stopped himself. Wouldn't Redberry be mad? He didn't want that...Sadly, he shook his head toward the tortoiseshell she-cat and she slipped through the entrance.

"Hey Wolfkit!"

Flamekit's mew startled him as the red tom ran over. He quickly turned as he toppled him to the ground. Wolfkit grabbed the kit's scruff and gently tugged at it. Flamekit just hit him with his sheathed paws. They tumbled around camp, occasionally stopping to catch their breath.

"You're warriors have abandoned you Flamestar.." Wolfkit growled

"As have yours Wolfstar."

"Then it is down to us to protect our clans. For Streamclan!" Wolfkit shouted

"No! I'm Streamclan! You can be Airclan!"

"Never! I don't hunt rabbits!"

"Nor do I!"

The two leapt at each other. Wolfkit nipped at his hind leg as a small pain came from his shoulder. They separated again and this time Wolfkit couldn't find Flamekit. He glanced around for a quick heartbeat before something landed on top of him. Right where the two paws were, a sharp and searing pain erupted. It burned into his skin and a wave of heat washed over him. Then, the paws were removed as he fell to the ground. The pain was terrible and it affected only that area. It throbbed in pain as his vision grew blurry.

"Wolfkit!" Was the last thing he heard

**... **

His eyes flickered open and the scent of herbs washed over him. His vision was slightly blurred, however he did recognize the flicker of ginger fur from the side of his sight.

"Sand..Sandpaw?" He asked

The vision cleared up and the medicine cat apprentice was next to him. He was holding a bundle of herbs that he carefully placed next to him.

"Thank Starclan you're alright." He said, "You were hurt from the burns you received from Flamekit."

Wolfkit tried to sit up, but a sharp pain put him back down. Sandpaw chewed up the herbs and then placed them on the wound. They stung for a few heartbeats, but the pain subsided, leaving a cooling feeling.

"What do you mean by burned?" Wolfkit asked

"Well..Two things. One, Flamekit's power was found."

"That's great!" Wolfkit exclaimed

He already knew what it was. He himself was the first victim of it. Flamekit was able to control fire! Think of the good he could do! No more fires would ever be able to hurt them!

"And the second thing is that you have some burns where his paws hit you. They'll be fine. The fur is gone for now, but it'll grow back in less than a moon. The herbs will help it. For now, just relax." Sandpaw told him

Wolfkit nodded and looked up. The pain was a dull throbbing and all he felt was the sticky juices of the herbs on his pelt. He saw only one burn mark, and it was in the shape of Flamekit's paw. He flicked his tail in happiness. A paw shaped scar would form and all he could think about was how awesome that'd be! He looked to his side and a half of a fish sat there. His belly grumbled and he devoured the prey. A rustling came from outside and Flamekit entered along with Ivykit.

"Hey Wolfkit.." Flamekit mewed, "Sorry for..burning you. I..I didn't mean it. It just-"

"Don't worry about it. You found your power! Just like Ivykit and Thornkit did. I'm still waiting for mine though and since you found yours, maybe mine will show up at some point." Wolfkit said

Ivykit padded over and smiled. Her gray eyes had a flicker of sadness as she noticed the burn.

"Whoa..Flamekit, you did that?" She asked

"Yeah.."

"Sandpaw said it should be covered in another moon." Wolfkit meowed

Another few heartbeats past and the two cats left him alone in the den. As he sat there, he began to wonder...Would he have a power? It has never happened in the entire history of the clans! He must have one though! Flamekit had one, Stonefoot and Redberry had one! So, why wouldn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

The gentle glow of the sun danced across the camp. The sky held a few clouds, but none blocked the sun. The gentle rushing of the river sounded through camp. Wolfkit was already awake and happily playing with Streamheart's kit, Reedkit. The blue/gray she-cat was happily chasing him across camp.

"Come on Reedkit!" He called

"You're older than me!" She shouted

Wolfkit smiled as he continued to run. He could keep running forever, for happiness powered him. He was going to be an apprentice before sunhigh today! He looked behind him, but the black spotted she-cat wasn't there.

"Reedkit?" He asked

He couldn't find her. Where could she have gone? He began padding along the ground and looked around, trying to find her. As he padded along, a rustle sounded from his right. He quickly turned and nothing was there. As he started up, his paw caught something and he fell to the ground.

"What the..?"

He looked up and saw his paw tangled in a small line of spider web. Two sticks were firmly placed in the ground and strands of the web were loosely hanging from them. Something jumped on top of him and he quickly turned to see the narrow face of Reedkit, her green eyes were shining with pride.

"Gotcha!" She meowed

"How..?"

"I just used the sticks and placed them there and tied some spider web around it to trip you." She replied

Wolfkit looked up at her and wondered how a kit could be so resourceful. She was two moons younger than him. He stood up and the two headed back to camp. As they entered, he began to wonder. He was two moons older than the kits here and Bluekit had already found his power, along with Mosskit. Reedkit must have one as well and his own brother had one! Why didn't he have one? It wasn't common for this to happen.

"There you are!"

Streamheart's mew stunned him for a moment as the blue/gray she-cat came up to him. She grabbed Reedkit's scruff and she flicked her tail toward the Iceledge. He glanced over at the large chunk of ice and was amazed at how it could stay there. Legend said that Stream, the founder of Streamclan, carved it out of the river and placed it in camp, unable to be melted. Cloverstar was sitting on top of it and Flamekit was next to her.

"The ceremony!" He thought

He turned and began grooming his pelt. He didn't want to look terrible in front of the whole clan.

"Come on Wolfkit."

Redberry was next to him. The reddish brown she-cat was glaring at him and he nodded. Padding toward the Iceledge, he froze. He had to show his power to the clan! That's how mentors were chosen! What would he do? He didn't have one! As he leapt onto the Iceledge, Cloverstar announced,

"Today, we welcome Flamekit and Wolfkit as they take their apprentice names. They have both reached the age of six moons and from now on shall be able to train for Streamclan."

Wolfkit's heart thumped in his chest. He couldn't do nothing! What would he do?

"Flamekit, come forward."

The dark red tom nodded and stepped forward. Wolfkit didn't mind going second, he was terrified!

"Flamekit, do you promise to protect Streamclan and use your Starclan given power for the good of the clan?" She asked

"I do."

"Present your power to the clan to help decided your mentor." She instructed

Flamekit leapt down, with that a trail of flames following him. His paws ignited with flames as he let them dance across the sky. Murmers of amazement came from the clan as he jumped in the air, the fire following him.

"Thank you Flame_paw_. You have shown your power of fire manipulation and I have chosen Dovepelt to be your mentor. Learn from her courage and patience to further benefit Streamclan." Cloverstar mewed

The new apprentice nodded and walked toward Dovepelt. The light gray she cat touched his nose and the two joined the group. Wolfkit was shifting in his spot..He was done for! What would happen..?

"Wolfkit, step forward." She mewed

He walked toward the light brown she cat and sat next to her.

"Wolfkit, do you promise to protect Streamclan and use-" She began

"I don't have one!" He shouted

Gasps rang through the clan as the secret came out. He wasn't going to lie to his clan about this.

"Wha..What do you mean?" Cloverstar asked

"I have no power. I can't do anything special."

"That..That's not possible."

Anger began to bubble up inside him. He didn't want to constantly repeat himself. His lip came up and as it did, the camp dimed, as though the sun had disappeared. He looked up, and clouds shifted away, letting the sun shine again.

"Weird.." He thought

"Well...Wolfkit, I'm sorry. I don't know who-"

"Stop!"

He looked out into the crowd and a black and white she-cat was running across the field.

"What is it Meadowshine?" Cloverstar asked

"You must go to the Moontree tonight! Starclan has told me they wish to speak to you." Meadowshine replied

Cloverstar's green gaze drifted toward Wolfkit and she nodded. He leapt down and sighed..He wasn't an apprentice. He'd be a laughingstock of the clan for failing at this..

"I apologize my clan. Today, Wolfkit could not become an apprentice. However, I shall see if Starclan has anything to say concerning Wolfkit." She told them

Wolfkit leapt down, his gaze blurred. Redberry, Stonefoot, Flamepaw, and Ivypaw were coming toward him. He didn't want them now..He just wanted to be alone. He ran toward the entrance and out of camp. He paws thudded along the ground as he went farther and farther from camp. He hoped they weren't following him. He was a disgrace to the clans! He stopped by the river and looked in the calm water that was barely moving now. No fish were present, but the water showed him one thing. His own reflection.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked, "Does Starclan not want me to be here?"

The cat he was staring at gave no answer to the sobbing tom. He looked up at the sky and the faint glow of the stars gave him a spark of hope. Maybe Starclan was waiting...

"Waiting for what?" He asked them

The stars shimmered, telling him to merely wait and everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolfkit sat at the stream and let the tears fall. He was different. His parents always said that his power would come and it hadn't! As tears stained his face, he felt raindrops fall from above. He glanced up and saw a cloudy sky and the drizzle was falling on top of his fur. He sighed..He didn't mind rain. He actually decided to embrace the water and he slipped into the water. The cool feeling swept over his fur and made him purr. He'd never went swimming on his own before. Only with Redberry close by.

"This is wonderful.." He said to himself

As he swam, the clouds began to disappear. He shrugged. Maybe it was just a quick drizzle. He dove underwater and opened his eyes. The water blurred his vision, but he ignored it. As he resurfaced, he sighed. This had calmed him. He was apart of Streamclan, though he was different. However, he decided to ignore the though for now and remembered what Meadowshine had announced,

"You must go to the Moontree! Starclan wishes to speak with you!"

At that moment, he gained an idea. He'd go to the Moontree! There, he could ask Starclan right there why they didn't give him a power! The happiness sent a warmth throughout him. He'd get an answer and that was all that mattered...

**...**

As the sun set in the distance, Wolfkit finally got out of the stream. His pelt was wet, but it didn't drag him down. He gave his chest a quick lick and began padding away. Water dripped onto the ground as he headed up the slope and began searching for Cloverstar. She must be going now! It took a while to get to the Moontree, considering it was in Stormclan territory. However, he also had a feeling of guilt. He had been hiding from his clan. Surly they must be worried about him, right? He might now have a power, but he was still a member of Streamclan! He stopped. Maybe he shouldn't do this..

"Meadowshine? Are you coming?"

Cloverstar! She must be leaving now! Wolfkit ran up the slope and sure enough, the brown she-cat was sitting there, waiting. Her fur looked freshly groomed and her eyes were well rested. He watched Meadowshine pad toward her. The black and white she-cat looked frail compared to the younger leader. He watched them head to the east.

"Must be where Stormclan is..." He mewed

He followed them from over a tree-length and was careful not to move to quickly. He made sure they were in his sight, but not to close to him. Wolfkit's pelt prickled. Was this right? Going to meet Starclan with none of them knowing? He shook his head. Of course it was! He had to be sure that Starclan was giving him a power! Wolfkit was still far behind them. His belly was empty and his paws were aching. He'd never walked so far in his life! A new scent drifted toward him. It smelled earthy and...fresh. He watched Meadowshine nod to Cloverstar and the two she-cat walked over what he guessed was the border. He followed them over it. As he padded along the area, it began to change. More trees grew from the ground and more undergrowth swarmed at his paws.

"Halt!"

He jumped and dove into the nearest bush. He peered from the leaves and saw a group of cats walk toward Cloverstar and Meadowshine.

"Trespassers!" A small russet colored tom shouted

"No! Thunderpaw!"

The tom turned toward a pure white tom. His gaze was stern as he glared at the apprentice.

"I assume you two are heading to the Moontree?" The white tom asked

Cloverstar nodded. The white tom stepped back and the she-cats passed by. The patrol turned around and the white tom was speaking to Thunderpaw. Wolfkit pressed on as adrenaline ran through him. He had just witnessed that! What if they were attacked! He might have saved them by scaring the two toms! He smiled as he padded along the soft ground. He watched as a little brown creature ran in front of him. It sat up and looked at him and then ran off.

"I don't need food, I need answers." He told himself

And with that, he picked up his pace and headed toward the Moontree.

**...**

The Moontree is an ancient Birch tree that has been there for moons and moons. It's sacred to Starclan and Wolfkit was told it was so pale, it looked like it was made of pure moonlight. Now, Wolfkit knew it was true as he saw the large tree. The large tree loomed over him almost touching the moon. It glowed a pale white and a few stripes of black cast a shadow among it. It cast an eerie pale glow across the land as Cloverstar took a step toward it. Wolfkit walked closer, but stayed at least three fox-lengths away from Meadowshine. Cloverstar grabbed the tree and climbed up to the lowest branch. Meadowshine followed her. The glow reached onto their pelts and turned them silver, as though they were spirits.

"Alright.." Wolfkkit told himself, "It's time."

The gray tom ran over to the large birch and unsheathed his claws. He jumped onto the tree and dug them into the bark. He went to the left side, avoiding the two she-cats. He landed onto the tree and sighed. His legs ached from the journey still and the rest might ease the pain. The guilt had subsided and now he'd get the answers he's been looking for. He wanted to know the truth. Why didn't he get any powers? Wolfkit stretched his jaws in a yawn and looked at the two she-cats. Both of their flanks were moving gently up and down, almost synchronized. His eyes began to droop and his vision grew blurry. As his eyes closed, sleep finally overtook him.


	5. Chapter 5

A warm breeze awoke Wolfkit as his eyes flickered open. He was some place he didn't know about. No cats were here, just the open land. Multiple trees existed and he could hear the rushing of a stream somewhere. He looked up and saw the moon, except it was much larger. The stars shone brightly above him, as though he was one of them. He began wandering around the area. He was surprised at the amount of warmth that was here. It was new-leaf down there, yet here it felt like green-leaf! The trees were a wonderful shade of green and the plants were all a healthy shade of what they should be. Multiple reeds sprung in front of him and he climbed inside them, only to find a large pool.

"Whoa.." He mewed

The pool beautifully reflected the stars and moon. It glowed a pale white and turned the area a silver color. The water was unmoving and Wolfkit didn't dare disturb it. He smiled as he looked into the pool. He saw his reflection, but it looked happier. His features were the same. Same dark green eyes, the shades of gray that mixed together were still the same, and his fur was still sleek and healthy. Yet, this image seemed happier and more at peace than Wolfkit felt. Something tickled the back of his spine and he turned to see a tail. He jumped back.

"Stay back!" He growled

He faced the cat. Fear prickled his belly as he saw the size of this tom. He looked bigger than most of the fully grown warriors back in camp. His amber gaze pierced the air as his tail lashed back and forth. His pelt was a pure black color along with some stripes of blue/gray fur.

"Wh..Who are you?" Wolfkit asked

"Young tom don't fear." The tom replied gently, "I was once your clanmate."

"You were in Streamclan?"

"Yes..In fact, I was their deputy."

"You were a deputy! That's so cool!" Wolfkit exclaimed

"It was pretty fun. Welcome Wolfkit to Starclan."

Wolfkit's belly clenched. Was he dead? He..He couldn't be! He was just alive not even a heartbeat ago.

"You wanted to ask us something, is that right?"

"I'm..I'm not dead, am..am I?" He asked

"No young'un. You're visiting us. As you asked, you wanted my name. It's Stormblaze."

Stormblaze looked at Wolfkit with a calmness that made Wolfkit relax. He knew he could trust him, for he had made it to Starclan!

"Stormblaze-" Wolfkit began

"Wait one moment Wolfkit. Allow me to explain a bit more about myself. If you do not mind." Stormblaze meowed

Wolfkit shrugged, though feeling a bit agitated that he couldn't get his question out.

"I was the Streamclan deputy under the reign of Brindlestar. I wasn't her first choice of deputy. She instead chose my friend Trouttail. I was thrilled he was deputy, however he had died from drowning trying to save Cloverheart's kit."

"Wow...I can't believe he died, just like that!" Wolfkit said

"It was a tragedy. I missed my dear friend for about a moon, but moved on. Brindlestar then chose me as deputy! I served her for many moons, even managed to save Brindlestar from losing a life! However, leaf-bare came. Greencough struck us hard and took me and one of Brindlestar's lives with it. On her last life, Brindlestar chose Cloverheart. She served for a short time until Brindlestar lost her life after falling down the gorge in a battle with Airclan."

"Cloverstar!" Wolfkit exclaimed

"Yes. She serves well for her young age and she'll give the six of her remaining lives to Streamclan."

"Never mind that though." Stormblaze began, "Just allow me to tell you one more thing. Have you heard of a Spirit Mentor?"

"Yeah! Redberry told me about them when I was three moons old!"

"Well, every apprentice gets one. You have me as your Spirit Mentor."

"Great! So...One question I have for you Stormblaze."

"I know what it is. You are wondering why you do not have a power."

Wolfkit nodded. He was still amazed at the single though that he was in Starclan! He was meeting the best warriors that ever lived!

"Wolfkit..Follow me."

Wolfkit stood up and followed the striped tom. With each step, certainty grew inside Wolfkit. He knew that in a matter of heartbeats he'd gain an answer. He didn't care if it was bad, at least he wouldn't be confused anymore. He padded along the area. With that, he saw multiple different landscapes. The earthy terrain of Stormclan, the marsh of Darkclan, the moor of Airclan, and finally, his home, Streamclan. A long clear stream rushed along the landscape. Fish leapt out of the air, spraying water along the sides. A few trees grew out of the ground and made Wolfkit homesick. He wanted to be back home with his parents and brother. He didn't care if he stayed a kit, he'd at least be among friends.

"...Cloverstar, I've known you since you were a mere kit."

Wolfkit jumped. Cloverstar was here! What if she saw him? He'd be in so much trouble...

"I know that Jaydusk. But, this isn't right!"

"I understand you are protective of the one's you love. You were terrified when Brownstorm fell into the river as a kit, you were depressed when your mate died. I know you." The tom mewed

"It's unfair though. Wolfkit has so much potential, and he doesn't get a power."

"Listen to me Cloverstar." Jaydusk mewed firmly

Wolfkit peered from the leaves along with Stormblaze. A dark gray tom was sitting with Cloverstar. His indigo eyes grew distant, but they remained on Cloverstar.

"A storm shall come during a fight between water and air. Old scores shall be settled as the darkness is killed from the clans, once and for all..." Jaydusk said

Stormblaze looked over at Wolfkit as he forced his gaze away from them. What could Jaydusk be talking about? Streamclan had no enemies nor was there anyone threatening the clans! He looked to Stormblaze for answers, but the tom's face was expressionless. When he glanced back at Jaydusk and Cloverstar, he caught something that made his heart skip a beat.

"He will be apprenticed and you know who that must be my dear Cloverstar."

"Thank you Jaydusk." She replied

Jaydusk faded along with Cloverstar.

"Great reward comes to those who wait..." Stormblaze meowed

Wolfkit looked over at Stormblaze, who was fading too. Wolfkit's vision grew blurry as the Starclan area disappeared. His eyes opened and the first thing he saw were the eyes of Meadowshine and Cloverstar.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolfkit looked up at the two she-cats. How did they find him? He was hidden in the branches, they couldn't have just seen him!

"Hello Wolfkit." Cloverstar mewed

"Cloverstar..I-"

"Do not worry young tom." Meadowshine began, "You're in no trouble."

Wolfkit's ears perked up at this. How could he not be in trouble? Cloverstar looked up to the sky and mewed,

"Wolfkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are now fit to become an apprentice. From this day on until you have gained your warrior name you shall be known as Wolfpaw. Although you have no power, you shall be apart of Streamclan. I shall be your mentor and will pass down all my skills to you."

Wolfpaw jumped up. He was an apprentice! He couldn't believe it! Now no one would make fun of him for needing to stay a kit!

"Come young one. Your clan awaits." Cloverstar said

**...**

Wolfpaw entered the camp with Meadowshine and Cloverstar behind him. As he entered, a yowl pierced the air.

"Wolfkit! Thank Starclan you're okay!"

Redberry was at his side in a matter of heartbeats, licking his head with her tail wrapped around him.

"Redberry! Stop! I'm an apprentice now!" Wolfpaw exclaimed

Redberry looked at him and stepped back. The camp went silent as Cloverstar stepped in front of him. All eyes were toward him as the leader made her way to the Ice Ledge.

"Streamclan!" She shouted, "As we all know, young Wolfpaw has no power. That does not mean he can't be apart of our clan. He can still fight and hunt like the rest of us. So, until he becomes a warrior, he shall be my apprentice!"

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!" The clan chanted.

Redberry, Stonefoot, and Ivypaw were at his side. Ivypaw smiled at him with her gray eyes glowing.

"It's gonna be nice to have you in the apprentice den." The tortoiseshell she-cat told him

"Yeah! No more nursery!"

Redberry's tail dragged over his back as Stonefoot stepped in front of him.

"Work hard Wolfpaw. You'll do great things." He said

Wolfpaw smiled as Ivypaw flicked her tail for him to follow. He ran after the she-cat toward the apprentice's den. When they entered, he found a nest empty of all scent and near the edge.

"There's yours. Mine's right next to yours and Flamepaw's is on the other side next to Thornpaw's."

Wolfpaw padded over and laid down on top of his nest. The fresh moss and reeds made him purr. He wouldn't have to share this with anyone, for it was his nest and his alone. His brother's scent drifted toward him as he glanced over to the reddish brown tom. He said nothing as he headed for his nest. Wolfpaw noticed wisps of smoke come up from the ground as his paws his the ground.

"You okay Flamepaw?" Ivypaw asked

He gave a snort and laid down on his nest. Wolfpaw shrugged it off and turned to face Ivypaw. Her eyes were distant, but were focused on him. Wolfpaw cocked his head as Ivypaw smiled.

"Don't worry about him."

"How'd ya know that?" He asked

"Don't you remember? I can read minds. You were wondering what he was thinking and, though I know, I'm keeping it to myself." Ivypaw replied

Wolfpaw shifted his paws. It was kinda odd that his thoughts could be read.

"It's not odd!" She shouted

"Sorry! Sorry! Just not used to having my thoughts read!"

She burst into laughter as he gave a quick _mrrow _of laughter. He glanced at Flamepaw, who wasn't even paying attention. He flicked his tail, wondering why he was acting so strange. He froze as Ivypaw stopped laughing. She gave a smile and ran out the entrance. Wolfpaw followed her, still wondering why his brother was acting like that.

**...**

"Now Wolfpaw," Cloverstar began, "Don't expect to catch a ton on your first day. It took me almost a half moon to catch one fish!"

As they padded along the moist ground, Wolfpaw caught the sound of the river. Memories of the previous day came back to him as they headed for the stream. How dejected he had felt and the onslaught of confusion. But, Wolfpaw knew now that he'd be a member of Streamclan, just like the rest of the clan.

"Hey Wolfpaw." Ivypaw whispered

"What is it Ivypaw?"

"Is it true that you went to the Moontree?"

"Yeah! It was beautiful.."

"It is isn't it. I remember when Hawkclaw took me last moon. Who's your spirit mentor?"

"I got Stormblaze. He was the-"

"Stop chattering like birds and listen!" Hawkclaw growled

Wolfpaw shut his mouth and took a seat in front of the two cats. Ivypaw's tail flicked as Cloverstar nodded to the reddish brown tom.

"Now, Wolfpaw, since this is your first lesson, come with me. Later on, you and Ivypaw may work together." Cloverstar instructed

Wolfpaw felt an odd feeling in his belly as he heard that. He didn't want to leave his friend! He glanced at her and she gave a flick of her tail. Her eyes were calm and he gave a nod. He followed Cloverstar away from them.

"Now, try and be as quiet as you can be. We don't want the fish to be alerted."

"Don't I have to know how to catch birds too?" He asked

"Yes, but that can be done later. It is the start of green-leaf." The brown she-cat meowed

She had a point, but still. Wasn't it better to be prepared? She sat down near the water and Wolfpaw followed.

"Now, what's the difference between the way I am sitting and how you're sitting?"

"There's a right way to sit?" He inquired

"For fishing." She answered

He looked at her. She was sitting straight up and he was hunched. As his gaze traveled to the water, he saw a large shadow over the water.

"My shadow?"

"Yes. Move back and lay down. Little or no shadow shall be there.'' She told him

He stepped back and laid down. The low grasses were tickling his belly. He gave a quick _mrrow _of laughter and Cloverstar shot him a stern look that silenced him. She pointed toward the water and he focused on the smooth surface of the stream. It was barely moving and just then, a ripple formed across the water. Wolfpaw froze as a slim fish swam across the sandy floor. His claws gently slid from their sheaths as he blocked out all sounds. His tail flicked behind him as he dug his paw into the water. His claws snagged something and as he pulled on it, he felt himself get pulled into the water. The stream engulfed him as he shut his eyes. His lungs began to ache. He forced his eyes open and saw the hazy vision of tortoiseshell fur.


	7. Chapter 7

He glanced behind him, but the body was gone. _Starclan help me! _He thrashed his paws in the water, frantically trying to reach the surface. Something grabbed his neck fur and he felt himself being pulled upward. His head broke the surface and he took in a gulp of air.

"Wolfpaw!"

Cloverstar's voice soothed him, for he knew he was above the water now. He grabbed the land and pulled himself out of the water.

"Thank Starclan that you're alright."

He turned around and saw the tortoiseshell fur of the cat who had saved him. Her gray eyes were lite with happiness.

"Than..Thanks Ivypaw." He mewed

She paddled over and climbed out. Her fur shined in the gentle sun. He gave a gentle purr of thanks to the she-cat as Hawkclaw ran over.

"Ivypaw! Why did you run off like that?" He growled

"Sorry..Wolfpaw's mind went crazy and I just ran over here and he was underwater."

Hawkclaw's gaze softened as he walked over.

"I guess that's what that splash was." He replied

Wolfpaw gave a small _mrrow _of laughter. He glanced at Cloverstar, who was staying quiet.

"I think Wolfpaw and I should work on swimming first. However, let's get you back to camp."

"Why?" He said, "I feel fine!"

He glanced at Ivypaw and saw a confused look on her face. He shifted in his spot. He knew she could read his thoughts, so why did she seem so confused now?

"Very well. Ivypaw, return with Hawkclaw."

Wolfpaw shook off his pelt of the remaining water, still wondering why Ivypaw had looked at him so strangely.

**...**

The sun was high above the camp now as Wolfpaw padded into camp with Ivypaw. A large fish dangled from her jaws as she ran off toward the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey Wolfpaw!"

He turned to see Thornpaw running at him. Her mentor, Whitedapple, was padding next to her.

"Whitedapple just showed me something awesome I could do! Watch!"

Thornpaw breathed and merely stared at him. Wolfpaw looked around, but nothing happened. Then, the scene began to change. Thornpaw and Whitedapple were no longer there, but instead two large badgers growling and raking their claws at him. He yowled in fear and turned around, only to have the badgers follow.

"Alright Thornpaw, he sees them." Whitedapple meowed

He turned around and watched the badgers disappear. His heart thumped in his chest as he caught his breath.

"She taught me how to increase the use of my illusions. I'm learning to control them and not just do it when I'm angry!" Thornpaw exclaimed

"Great.." He mumbled

He padded away and into the apprentice's den. _Why can't _I _have a power to show the clan? It's not like I did anything wrong! _Wolfpaw sighed and laid his head on top of his paws. He at least wasn't a kit anymore, but why couldn't he at least know why! A sudden drowsiness overcame him as he fell asleep.

**...**

"Wolfpaw!"

He jumped awake and found himself staring into the amber eyes of Stormblaze. The blue, gray stripped tom was sitting in front of him, his tail neatly wrapped around his paws. The stars were dancing in his fur, making him shine.

"St..Stormblaze?" He said

"No, it's Redberry." He growled

Wolfpaw jumped up out of fear. Stormblaze was furious for some reason..Yet, Wolfpaw remained calm, knowing he wouldn't hurt him.

"Wolfpaw, explain to me why you didn't get what I told you last time?" He asked

"I understood it!" Wolfpaw shouted, "I just don't like it."

"Sometimes, the things that aren't seen, are the best powers." Stormblaze told him

"I have no power!" He hissed, "Starclan gave me _nothing_! I'm worthless to my clan! They gave me an apprentice name so if we make an enemy, I'll be killed an they'll be rid of me!"

He heard a crackle of thunder above and looked up, Stormblaze's claws were digging into the soft ground underpaw. His eyes were ablaze with anger, as though he was holding back something. Rain began to fall from above and wind blew harshly. Lightning stuck the ground multiple times and Wolfpaw yelped in fear of getting hit. He ran toward his mentor.

"Stor...Storm..Stormblaze!" Wolfpaw yowled

Stormblaze walked toward him and bared his fangs.

"Wolfpaw! You have more power than you think!" He said

The raging storm died down and the moon came back, glowing brightly. Wolfpaw took in a gulp of air as Stormblaze fell to the ground. The tom looked exhausted. He headed toward him and sat next to the stormy colored tom. Stormblaze was breathing rapidly, as though he had just ran for an entire day.

"Wolf...Wolfpaw. You need to stop fretting over that. You have more power than you think." He meowed quietly.

"What do you mean? I can't do anything.."

"You can fight with your claws and fangs, and hunt for the clan. You can do the simplest things for now."

Stormblaze began to fade. Wolfpaw tried to ask him another question, but stopped. _He had said 'for now'._ Wolfpaw's tail swished happily. He glanced back at where Stormblaze was and the tom was barely there.

"Trust me Wolfpaw. You're special..."

He faded away, along with the Starclan hunting grounds. Wolfpaw awoke in his nest, seeing Flamepaw pad in with Thornpaw. His brother glared at him, but said nothing again. Wolfpaw ignored Flamepaw and left the den, feeling a lot happier. Stormblaze had told him he was special, which is all he needed to hear. He watched his clanmates take on their simple lives. Marshwhisker was speaking to Jaypelt, Stonefoot and Redberry were sharing tongues, Ivypaw was leaving the nursery with Mosskit following her. Wolfpaw gave a gentle smile. Streamclan was happy now, and that's all he cared about. Yet, something still bothered him. _What did Stormblaze mean? How could I be special? _

"Patience.." The tom whispered in his ear

Stormblaze quickly faded away as Wolfpaw glanced back to where Ivypaw was. Mosskit and Bluekit were now with her and felt his tail flick in happiness. Ivypaw would be there with him, just like the rest of the clan.


	8. Chapter 8

The rain poured from above as a flicker of red came from the trees. A broad shouldered cat padded through the trees as it bounded down the hill. The river was flowing gently now. Ripples spread across the water as rain splashed onto the stream. The tom ran over and laid down near the water. The forest was nearly empty in his territory, aside from him and his mentor hunting. He left her in the forest to come down to the river.

"Can't Starclan be kind to me?" He growled

Today, he was supposed to visit the Moontree and meet his mentor in Starclan. Yet, the storm had started yesterday and wasn't letting up soon. The reddish brown tom hunched his back as his claws dug into the ground.

"My brother meets them before me? Yet, he has no power? I'm one of the strongest cats in Streamclan and I'm the one who has to wait?" He muttered to himself

A few flickers of flames flew from under his paws, but were quickly extinguished from the rain. His pelt was completely wet, but he didn't dare move. His amber eyes glowed with anger.

"Everyone cares about him! I'm the one with a power! He should have been thrown out of the clan! He's a disgrace to the clans..."

He looked into the river and saw a cat appear. He jumped up and turned his head. A cat stood behind him.

"Hello young apprentice." She mewed

The pale ginger she-cat padded toward him. He didn't recognize her, for she wasn't apart of Streamclan. She placed one of her white paws on him and his eyes widened when he realized he could faintly see through her.

"Do not be afraid. I come from-"

"You must be a Starclan cat." He interrupted

She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Of course. You know, I agree with you."

"Y..You do?" He asked

"Of course. Fire is the most important power. If you can master the flame, why can't you master anything else?"

Her eyes glittered as a happiness spread through him. This was a cat who knew what she was talking about. She lifted up a paw and a fire sparked to life, staying strong despite the rain.

"I can train you even better than that Dovepelt. She doesn't know the power of wielding fire!"

"Oh please do." He said

"Your brother isn't a warrior. He has no power. Every cat needs a power to fit in, meaning he doesn't belong! Yet, your so called leader Cloverstar thinks that there is. Starclan is just to kind sometimes." She told him, her voice tinged with hatred.

His ambition was sparking in him. He could picture him now, ruling over the clan he loved, making it great!

"Wolfpaw deserves to know how you feel. But, listen to me and I can help you do that."

"I shall."

Her tail flicked as she padded away.

"Wait!" He called out, "Can you tell me your name?"

"It's Sandcloud. What is your's, young warrior?"

"It's Flamepaw."

**...**

The rain had minorly lightened up when Flamepaw returned to camp, but Dovepelt had said nothing by time they had entered. She turned to face him, her yellow gaze focused only on him.

"Nice job today. When the rain lightens up, we shall head for the Moontree."

_Nice try you stupid cat. I already met mine. She's probably the smartest cat I've ever met! _

Flamepaw merely smiled and headed for the apprentice's den.

"Not so fast!" She called

Flamepaw growled quietly and turned around.

"Check on the queens. I saw Ivypaw with the elders. After that, you can rest in the den." She said

"Alright Dovepelt."

He padded for the nursery as his mentor ran toward Whitedapple, who he knew was one of her best friends. Flamepaw snorted. _Friends are only good for backup, nothing more._ No one in the clan was his friend, for no one seemed good enough to become his! As he entered the nursery, a familiar scent hit him and made his pelt prickle. He spotted the solid gray pelt of Wolfpaw. His brother was speaking to the kits about him being an apprentice.

"Hello Flamepaw." Streamheart meowed, "Wolfpaw's taken care of us."

"Very well. I'll check on you guys later." Flamepaw replied

He padded out of the den. _Great Starclan! Why does Wolfpaw have to be in there? I want to do something! _Flamepaw padded into the apprentice's den and, to his luck, it was empty. He didn't want to speak right now, for he was sobbing wet and to angry to speak to anyone. He sat down and groomed his fur, not wanting to ruin his nest. Flamepaw laid down and happily closed his eyes, wanting to catch a quick nap.

**...**

A warm breeze blew above Flamepaw as he woke up. The gentle sunlight hit the ground as the fresh scent of green-leaf engulfed him. He padded around his territory, listening to all the sounds of Streamclan. The rushing of water, chirps of birds, and the whistling of the wind.

"Hello Flamepaw."

He turned around and found the pale ginger tabby pad toward him. Her dark blue eyes reminded him of the dusk sky. Sandcloud walked over to him and smiled

"Sand..Sandcloud! Why are you here?" Flamepaw asked

"I'm here to train you."

"But...Dovepelt's-"

"She knows so little about true training. I'm in Starclan, so I know more than she does." She mewed

Flamepaw smiled happily, malice growing inside him. He trusted Sandcloud, fully knowing that she was an excellent cat.

"How can a cat who bends air even begin to understand us? You and I can control something feared by every clan. Dovepelt simply knows how to move air. A good skill, but it simply will make our talent stronger. I'll teach you everything I know about how to control fire. But, you must trust me."

"I trust you as much as I trust Starclan." He replied

"Excellent." Sandcloud said.

Her paws ignited as she padded closer to him. His paws caught fire as well.

"Dodge me." She told him

She leapt at him and he dodged quickly, grabbing her tail in the process. He raked her side with his claws, which he purposely kept normal. Sandcloud turned and aimed for his front paw. He leapt and went under her, grabbed her leg, and came out the other side. She fell to the ground as he jumped up.

"You fight well, but every good fighter needs improvement."

Flamepaw purred happily. He wrapped his tail around his paws as Sandcloud padded toward him and faced him. Confidence and ambition swirled through the reddish brown tom. He fully knew that he'd be the cat everyone cared about, not his brother.

"Wolfpaw will see that soon. When I'm leader, he'll be thrown out of the clans."


	9. Chapter 9

Wolfpaw carried a small robin across the territory. _I swear, if Oakleaf complains about me giving him a robin, I'm gonna claw his ears off! _He entered the reed decorated den and heard Feathersong's gentle voice.

"I just hope we have some sun soon."

Wolfpaw sat down with the robin in his jaws and tried to relax himself. _Why am I doing this_? Suddenly, a warm light spread across his back as Feathersong got up.

"Well, there ya go." Oakleaf mewed

Wolfpaw looked up toward the brown tom and placed the robin by him. Oakleaf eyed him and lashed his tail.

"There's fish out there. Bring me one of those!"

"I'll take it Wolfpaw." Feathersong said, "I'm at least grateful for the prey."

"Whatever." Oakleaf replied

Wolfpaw sighed and left the den and bounded back toward the fresh-kill pile. There, he spotted Ivypaw. The lithe she-cat was picking up a small carp. Wolfpaw smiled as he walked up to her.

"Hey Ivypaw." He mumbled

She turned her head and her dark gray gaze onto him. He purred happily and picked up a fish for Oakleaf. _If only he wasn't such a pain in my tail, I could stay here longer._ He smiled again and turned around, bounding toward the elder.

"About time." The tom croaked

Wolfpaw resisted a growl and placed the fish next to the old tom.

"Thank you Wolfpaw." Feathersong meowed, "He'll at least shut up for now!"

Oakleaf snorted as the gray tabby tom left the den. He flicked his tail in hopes of seeing Ivypaw again, but she wasn't there. However, he did spot Flamepaw. His brother had a few small scratches across his shoulder, making Wolfpaw curious. He padded toward Flamepaw.

"What happened?" he implored

"Nothing." Flamepaw stated

"You've got a few scratches right there, on your shoulder." Wolfpaw said

"I'm fine!" He hissed, "I just got caught on a few thorns, that's it."

"Why not go see Sandpaw or Meadowshine?"

Flamepaw let out a deep growl, which startled him. _Why is he acting like this? _Wolfpaw padded away, bumping into Thornpaw, who was padding toward the apprentice's den.

"Sorry!" She whispered, "I..I didn't meant to-"

"It's alright." Wolfpaw meowed

He padded back toward the apprentice's den, wanting to rest for a few heartbeats. Yet, he couldn't forget Flamepaw's odd behavior. _I just want to know why he's acting like this. _

**...**

Wolfpaw padded next to Cloverstar out of camp. The sky was a pale indigo color and the outline of Silverpelt glowed above. The full moon glittered in the sky and Wolfpaw couldn't be more excited.

"So, when do we go to the Gathering?" He asked

"After we check Darkclan's border." Hawkclaw answered

He nodded and walked a bit ahead of the patrol. He heard the chatter of Patchheart and Poppysong behind him. But, Wolfpaw was more concerned about seeing the other clan's border. He'd always wondered what it looked like.

"It's a dark, and marshy place." Ivypaw had told him

His pelt prickled a bit, for he couldn't even begin to think about living in a place like that. _I'd like to see the rivers and actually _see _the sun! _He continued on with the patrol, slowing down a bit and letting Cloverstar take the lead.

"Hold on Cloverstar." Poppysong ordered, "There's something ahead."

"What? A mouse?" He asked

Cloverstar flicked her tail over his mouth as the tortoiseshell she-cat took the lead. She padded quietly ahead with the rest of the patrol behind her. Wolfpaw was completely silent, listening for any noise.

"Look.." Poppysong whispered

In the distance sat four cats. Wolfpaw crept ahead a bit and spotted the few.

"This is wrong.." A she-cat said

"We need prey Sagefeather. Your kits are coming in a moon and our elders are starving. It's new-leaf and we have no prey but Streamclan does. Seem fair?" A tom retorted

"But it's against the warrior code Shadowflame!" She cried

Wolfpaw watched the black tom turn and face the brown tabby she-cat.

"Look, Liontail even told us to check this territory! I'm not disobeying his orders." Shadowflame hissed

"Cloverstar?" Wolfpaw asked

Her pale green eyes were full of malice. Her claws had dug into the ground, but she said nothing.

"We'll return to camp now. I shall speak to Marshwhisker about this when I get back." She stated

She said nothing more and turned around. Wolfpaw glanced over to Poppysong, who's green eyes were wide. _We'll show them. _

**...**

Wolfpaw ran with his clan, who was trying to keep up with Cloverstar and Marshwhisker. The two she-cats hadn't slowed down since Streamclan left camp.

"Why is she so angry?" Thornpaw asked from his side

"Darkclan apparently came onto our territory. At least, that's what she's thinking." Ivypaw mewed

"They did. Two of them were Shadowflame and Sagefeather." Wolfpaw commented

They soon approached the lake and Cloverstar had already swam halfway across it. Wolfpaw climbed in and began to swim with Ivypaw staying close to him. He smiled as he felt her fur brush next to him. He saw a calm light in her eyes and purred quietly. _She looks so cute in the water_. Her fur was flowing in the current and she looked graceful inside the lake's water. Wolfpaw felt the ground reappear under him and climbed out of the water. He shook off his fur and scented the air. _Stormclan is here, along with...Darkclan! _His fur prickled at the sight of the pine, marsh scented cats. He padded next to Ivypaw into the group of cats and followed her toward Stormclan. _  
_

"I can't believe they did that." Wolfpaw growled

"Not all of them think it's right." Ivypaw replied, "Sagefeather, that dark brown she-cat over there, doesn't like it. Nor does Blackpelt and Mossheart."

"I don't trust them." He hissed, "They just seem like they're doing this to get to us."

"At least Airclan's backed off."

He rolled his eyes and stayed with Ivypaw. She padded over to a small Stormclan she-cat.

"Hi Foxpaw!" Ivypaw mewed

"It's good to see you again Ivypaw. Who's this?" The dark ginger tabby asked

"I'm Wolfpaw." He replied

"I've heard about you! You're that cat with no power! Right?"

Wolfpaw nodded sadly. Foxpaw smiled warmly though, her pale green eyes shinning.

"Sorry to hear that. But, that makes you different!"

Wolfpaw gave a quick smile, but said nothing.

"Foxpaw! No he's not a rogue!" Ivypaw growled

"What do..Oh..You can.." Foxpaw mewed, sounding embarrassed

Wolfpaw sighed and padded away from the chatting she-cats. He looked at the huge group of cats. _All of them have some kind of power, even if they share it with another cat in the clans. But, I don't..._He thought back to Stormblaze's words and shook his head. _If they have something planned for me, they better tell me soon... _


End file.
